Begging You for Mercy
by TifaBee
Summary: AU Jonas Brothers fic When Mercy Riley-Adams starts receiving mysterious love letters, she can't help but be curious as to who it is. Is it her friend next door, a cruel prank, or a certain Jonas who happens to like the letters MRA? Only time will tell
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yay! My first Jonas Brothers fic... This is, as mentioned, AU, so no band -aww- I hope you all like it! The summary really sucked, I know, but trust me, it'll be good (I hope)!  
**

* * *

There are three of us in our family, and the three of us follow the same stupid three child stereo-type. The oldest is always the beautiful one, the youngest is always the smart one, and the middle is the one stuck with all the reject genes. That's me; the reject middle child. But unlike most three-child families, we aren't as stereo-typical as we think.

Gallipoli, my older sister, has been participating in pageants since she was seven years old. She has a couple of sashes to show for her hard work, but they really mean nothing to her. She's been cheerleading since she started middle school and has continued it into her senior year of high school. She has gorgeous, rich brown hair the same color as melted milk chocolate. But underneath her pretty girl look lays an incredibly sweet girl who actually _enjoys _hanging out with her younger sisters.

Ashton, my younger sister, is one of the smartest kids that I know. Last year, she was third in her graduating class. I'm fairly proud of her and all her smartness. She joined the swim team this year and it has definitely toned her from her frail self. She doesn't even resemble a geek; her shoulder length dirty blond hair is nice and thick, not stringy like some people would think. I absolutely love her and actually bother to talk to her during lunch, unlike some other juniors to the freshmen students.

And then there's me, Mercy Daze Riley-Adams. My mom wanted her children to have names that weren't common, but were still actually pretty cool. She didn't want me to be a "Mercedes," because then my nickname would be "Sades" and that rhymes with AIDS (yeah, I know, my mom's weird). So she just split Mercedes in half and gave me my own name. What's my special talent you ask? I'm a writer. I only write little private crap, like in a journal, or in an occasional blog, not anything big I'm also on the softball team. I play left field and sometimes second base. This year is my twelfth consecutive year playing, but only my second on the school team.

There really isn't anything about school that I enjoy other than the one thing that every girl does; boys. Some are gorgeous, some have great hair, some have great eyes, and some aren't even all that cute. Take the youngest of the Jonas boys, shall we?

Nick Jonas has nice curly black hair, but he's a freshman, and let's face it, not even boy-crazy Ashton likes him. Or, at least she doesn't let it show. Nick was the salutatorian last year and Ashton has just about hated him ever since. If he were a couple inches taller and a few years older, he would be great boyfriend material, which brings me to….

Kevin Jonas, the oldest Jonas boy! He's basically an older, cooler, taller, better looking… what was I talking about again? Oh yeah, Kevin! He's Nick, minus the brain. Not to say that Kevin Jonas is stupid, he's just short a couple watts… (I think it's all the partying that he does. His one friend Zach Lissando has one every year for the beginning of school, ending of school, beginning of Christmas vacation, Easter vacation, and one once a month every month during the summer itself. Not to mention a party for the end of every quarter, so he has one at least once a month.) But other than the "lack of brain power" (as I like to put it) Kevin is just about the It Guy of the school.

And then there's the middle Jonas, Joe. He's… well, I don't exactly know how to describe Joe. He's in my grade and… doesn't look all that much like his brothers. His hair is kind of long and doesn't look all 

that brushed… ever. There's times when I feel sorry for him, because like me, he's also a middle child with the reject genes. Not to say that he's ugly or anything, but he's no Kevin. And he's not as smart as Nick, either. He's just Joe.

And he happens to sit across from me in English.

Which brings me to our next subject; The Scarlet Letter.

English is probably the only subject in school that I will never in my life have to know how to use. I still wonder why they put "English Honors 3" on our schedules when we're really just going through a literature class. But that's just me. All I need in the class is a grade over an eighty-nine point nine and I have honor roll grades, thought English really isn't the class I need to be worrying about.

I was sitting in my usual seat in English, right behind Jessie Ranches and next to Olivia Maligna. I was quietly reading (though, I had already read the book… Hester, Pearl, adultery, yadda yadda yadda) when a tightly folded paper football landed on my nodding head. I snapped up and glared at the nearest boy (whom was Joe Jonas, two seats in front of Olivia), but he only rolled his eyes and pointed to the girl next to him.

I smiled when I realized that Sophie Anderson, my best friend, was waving at me. I closed the book and unfolded the note.

**Stalker alert! Stalker alert! I see initial doodles!** She wrote in her loopy handwriting. I looked over at her questioningly and wrinkled my nose.

**Who?** I wrote back curtly. I tossed the note to where I thought Sophie would get it, but it landed on Joe's desk. And I play softball.

It didn't take her long to reply back after Joe handed over the note. **Oejay Onasjay. Eriouslysay, you can be so uelessclay. Uhday!**

I furrowed my eyebrows and frowned. The thing that creeped me out was that she was actually watching him do it. **Are you sure it's me?**

I tossed the note back and Joe caught it before it could go over his head. Then, he actually kept it! Both mine and Sophie's jaws dropped at him. He turned towards me and pointed at the clock just as the bell rang. "Mine now, remember?"

I frowned. Of course I remembered. At the beginning of the year, Sophie and I made a promise with Joe that if we were passing notes and the bell rang before either of us got it to the other that he got to keep it until the next day, as long as he didn't read them. This came about when we kept hitting him in the head with them and he wouldn't give them back.

"Is Gall giving us a ride today or are you?" Sophie asked when we left the room. I shrugged. Gallipoli had, yet again, gotten her driver's license taken away by mom and dad due to another ticket. I, on the other hand, still have mine intact, though usually just take the bus.

"Neither, I'm taking the bus again." I told her. I saw her face go through a dozen different emotions before she left for her locker. I headed in the other direction when I heard a voice call my name; or at least something close to it.

"It's Mercy, not Mercedes." I bit, staring into the eyes of Nick Jonas. We only saw each other in the halls during passing, and he usually never bothered to stop and talk.

"Yeah, uh, you're Ashton's sister, right?"

Now I was interested; was someone crushing on my baby sister? Aww, cute! "Riley-Adams? Yeah."

"Uh, can you give her this?" he handed me a slip of paper with something written on it. I nodded and waved bye before returning to walking to my locker.

When I finally go there (it's at the end of the first floor hallway on the other side of my English class) I looked down at the paper and saw that Nick had written down his phone number.

* * *

Our bus is basically like any other; big, yellow, and split up. The freshmen sit in front, sophomores somewhere in the middle, and juniors and seniors in the back. Gallipoli had cheerleading practice and Ashton had a swim meeting, so I was stuck in the back by myself. Then I noticed a familiar mess of hair and I realized that I wasn't as alone as I thought.

"No Kevin?" I asked casually as I made my way to the back of the bus. His eyebrows crinkled in confusion; I never talk to Joe on the bus. On days when I'm not alone in the back, I sit by the window and Gall sits next to me. Sometimes Ashton comes back and sits either between us or on Gall's lap, but not always. Kevin sits in the seat diagonally behind me and Joe is in the row next to me.

"Uh, no, he… stayed home…" he replied. I nodded. "No sister?"

I shrugged, "They're holding auditions for Miss Ray after school and Ash has a swim team meeting. I don't see why both of the teams have to have their meetings outside, though, 'cause it's supposed to rain like a—"

No sooner did the words leave my mouth than did the skies crackle with a clap of thunder and a heavy downpour came crashing down. Shrieks were heard from the direction of the football field as thin girls and muscular boys came rushing towards the busses. I crossed the aisle and leaned over Joe to look out the window. He seemed a bit peeved that I was invading the two-foot personal space box, but whatever.

I spotted my sisters immediately; Gall, tall and beautiful, taking regular paced strides across the wet grass as everyone rushed past them, holding a bright pink umbrella. Ashton was one of the rushing people, clad in a red hoodie (which I find weird to be wearing in the middle of May) and blond French-braids trailing behind her.

"Guess I'm not so alone now…" I murmured, standing up straight.

"Ahem." I looked down to see Joe pointing behind me. I turned around and saw that Joe's friend Riley was standing behind me.

"Hey Mercy," Riley said. I smiled and nodded a hello before crossing back past him and into my seat. Gall had closed her umbrella and was halfway down the aisle with Ashton right behind her, whining for her hair-straightener.

"But it'll frizz!" she cried, blocking the flow of traffic. Zach Lissando shot Gallipoli (whom had just sat down) an annoyed look.

"Then take them out at home! And sit down; you're blocking Zach's way." Gallipoli smiled flirtatiously at Zach. Ash pouted, but sat down on top of our sister anyway. Finally, with every wet, complaining person on the bus, we began moving and everyone began mindlessly chatting.

I had a feeling it was going to be a long ride home.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

By the time the bus had stopped at our stop, the rain was coming down in white sheets. Ashton, Gallipoli and I filed out of our seat, followed by Riley and Joe. It figures; whenever Kevin isn't here, Joe usually goes to Riley's. It was nice and all, but why did he always have to hang out at my neighbor's house?

"Gallipoli," Riley called just as his Vans hit the damp sidewalk. Gall rolled her eyes opened her umbrella.

"Yes, Johnson?" she replied as Ash and myself ducked under the fluorescent pink cover.

"Uh, can we—" Riley's question was cut short by the bus; the yellow limo, as we like to call it, pulled forward, sending a wave of muddy water on the backs of Riley and Joe.

I laughed. What can I say; when two soaking wet boys get splashed by gutter water, I find it funny.

"Do you guys want to come over?" Gall asked, nodding in the direction of our house. I snorted; they were only going to the house next-door, why would they want to stop one house before their destination?

Riley read my mind; "I only live next door," he said, taking the umbrella out of Gall's hand. Ash flipped her hood up and Gall lifted her backpack to protect herself from the rain. I personally didn't care.

"Yeah, but you'll get even more wet if you walk the extra ten feet," she retorted, as if it were obvious. "Besides, we were going to watch the storm from our window. And we know how much you like storm watching,"

Riley smiled. Since we were kids we've always loved sitting on our porches and watching the thunderstorms, given that they weren't anywhere close to us. Then we got smart and started watching from the bay window in our bedroom; with the lights off and the doors shut, it looks really cool.

"I'm up, then."

Gallipoli looked over at Joe, "You too Jonas, or are you just going to sit alone in the Johnson residence?" she smirked.

Joe shook his head, "I'll come," he agreed.

I rolled my eyes. _Great._

Our corner house was just in sight when a giant Cadillac came speeding down the street, tossing more gutter water onto our already-soaked heads.

"Oh my God!" I shouted, shaking the water droplets off my head. "Slow down, speed demon!" I shouted. Gallipoli frowned. Ashton stomped all the way up our front porch. And now it was Riley's turn to laugh.

I just rolled my eyes at him and stuck out my tongue. We've lived next to the Johnson's since before Ashton was born, so Riley knew how much of a temper us Riley-Adams's come with. He's seen my good side, my bad side, and even the back side of my hand. Especially when he calls us the "Me-Adams."

When we stepped through the front door, I couldn't find Ashton.

"Towels, towels, come get your towels! I've got fluffy towels, beach towels, bath towels, and holy towels! Take your pick while supplies last!"

I looked up from where the four of us stood in the linoleum corner in front of our door to see Ashton coming out of our laundry room carrying a stack of towels.

"Barbie for Gall," she tossed an old, fading, thin towel to Gallipoli. "Pixie Hallow for me," she dropped a large beach towel at her feet; "Sharks for Mercy Dazey," I caught me shark clad towel that I got from Target. When I was little I had a thing for sharks, then I became very afraid of them. So now as a joke, my mom gets me a shark themed present every time she goes somewhere for work or for a holiday. I find it funny.

"And these for you two," Ash handed Joe and Riley two of our mint green bath towels.

Immediately everyone began drying their hair, except for Ashton, who still had to undo her French braids.

"Gall!" she cried, struggling to take out the clingy hair braids. Gallipoli snorted and tied her hair up in a towel wrap.

"Hold still." She grunted, separating each section from the braids. I walked into the kitchen and opened multiple cupboard doors in search of our popcorn tins and a bowl.

"So, I take you guys are hectic when it rains?"

I turned around to see Joe leaning on our kitchen island, smiling. I shrugged as an answer. "Only if we have hair emergencies," I replied. I didn't know how to talk to someone when my clothes were sticking to my soaking wet body. So I did the next best thing:

"Catch," I tossed the popcorn tin at Joe. He was so surprised that when he went to catch it he fumbled and it landed on the island with a loud clang. My jaw dropped and I couldn't help but laugh. Joe blinked at me then joined in on my laughing, which made me laugh harder.

"C'mon, our room is upstairs," I shook my head and grabbed a bowl. Joe, cheeks red with embarrassment, picked up the tin and followed me up the stairs.

Our room is fairly big with a bay window covering almost the entire part of one of our walls. Gallipoli's bed was under the window, Ashton's bed was facing the door, and my bed faced the window. Gall, Ashton, and Riley were already situated on the bed facing the window, curtains drawn and lights off.

"Shpooks," I commented, dropping the bowl in front of Ashton. I took the popcorn tin from Joe and filled up the plastic dish with cheddar, buttered, and caramel popcorn. Joe stood awkwardly behind me when I sat between Riley and Ashton on the bed.

"Sit. We don't bite." I patted the back corner of Gall's bed and heard someone cough "Much" under their breath.

"That was once and you provoked me," I flicked behind his ear with me index finger. Riley flinched and laughed, then tugged on my hair. I swatted his hand away and rolled my eyes just as I felt the bed behind me cave in.

"No flirting," Joe said as he reached between the two of us for a handful of popcorn. Gall laughed and Ashton giggled. I wasn't _flirting_ I was just being me.

Which, actually, happened to be very, very flirty.

I turned around and stuck my tongue out at him, only to find that his face was not that far from mine, and my tongue accidentally licked the tip of his nose.

I immediately retracted it.

Joe, blushing, chuckled stiffly and wiped his nose with his thumb. "Smooth," he said.

I swallowed. Oops. I was going to get an earful of this tonight.

"Shush back there, it's starting," Gall tapped my knee and pointed to the flash of white light off in the distance. It was only there for a brief second and then, like nothing at all, just vanished.

* * *

The storm lasted an hour.

And it was a good hour too.

Every once is a good while, the thunder would get so loud that I actually jumped and grabbed hold of the nearest thing; Ashton's head, Gall's bed spread, Joe's arm when it reached for the popcorn. And I'm sorry to say that my nails did leave an indentation from how hard I squeezed it.

If you haven't noticed, I'm a bit jumpy when it comes to thunder storms.

Anyway, we were standing on our porch, talking to Joe and Riley, when I felt someone put something in my hand. I looked down to see that there was a neatly folded paper football smack in the center.

"Iay owknay igpay atinlay." Joe whispered in my ear. My face turned deep read; he read out note! That totally violated the deal we made!

"Hey, you—"

"And I wasn't writing our initials down _together_, I was writing down odd initials in the class. Some spell things, some are the same, and some have two for their last name," he winked at me and patted my shoulder, and then followed Riley off the porch and into the Johnson's two-story house.

Once the two of them were gone, I was ganged up on.

"Oh my God, you were totally flirting!" Ashton shouted. My eyes bugged and I tackled her and covered her mouth.

"Shaaah!" I hissed. Ashton blinked and moved my hand away.

"So you really were flirting?"

"No, but if they hear you they might get the wrong idea."

"What's wrong with flirting? I flirt with Nick all the—oops." Ash slapped both of her hands over her mouth and blushed.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Nick Jonas? Joe's little brother? Oh, he gave me this to give to you," I reached into the back pocket of my Levi jeans and took out Nick's phone number. But because they were the same jeans that I wore walking home, the numbers were smudged and the paper was torn.

"Oh, sorry, Ash. He gave me his number for—"

"He gave you his number? When?" Ash grabbed my shoulders and shook me. Hard.

"After English by my locker now STOP SHAKING ME." I grabbed her upper arms to stop her and thankfully, she did stop, but she looked completely defeated.

"Now what am I going to do? I _need_ that number!" she leaned against the wet porch railing and hung her head low.

"I have an idea." Gall smirked.

I hate it when she has ideas.

* * *

Her idea was for me to ask Joe for his phone number when he got picked up. Unfortunately for me, I didn't know that Kevin Jonas –yes, _the_ Kevin Jonas- was the one picking him up.

I hate my sister.

"Joe!" I shouted just as his feet the sidewalk. His looked left, then in the direction of me. I waved as I just about shook on my way towards him.

"Yes Mercy?" he questioned.

I bit my lip. I _hate_ talking to guys that I don't know. Hate, hate, and hate it! So I just swallowed up my nervousness and flat out asked him.

"CanIhaveyourphonenumber?" I rushed, not wanting to stand there and look like a goof. Riley was on his porch giving me curious looks but I just ignored them.

"Did you just ask for my number?"

"Yes."

He blinked at me again and I could feel the embarrassment heat rushing to my cheeks. Man do I hate talking to guys. But he just shrugged and got out a pen.

"Why do you want it?" he asked, taking my hand and scribbling the numbers on it.

I shrugged. "Nick gave me it to give to Ashton and it kind of got ruined in the rain.

He nodded, understanding. Then it got more awkward as we just stood there like idiots.

"I guess I should be—"

"Yeah. See you tomorrow." I waved and went back to my porch, this time making sure no water got on my hand. When I looked up, I noticed that during the time we were home, none of us bothered to get the mail.

"Guys, we've got mail!" I shouted when I went back inside. Little did I know that it would be the same mail that I got the first letter in.

* * *

**A/N: I want to thank the TWO people who reviewed this chapter. Nothing much happened in this chapter, but it was fairly longer than the last one. R&R!**


End file.
